queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy
Character Troy is a minor reoccurring character through the entire series of Queer as Folk (US TV series). Story Season One He is first seen in episode 1.3 as a very good looking male in the steam room that Brian hooks up with instead of going to Melanie and Lindsey's Bris for Gus. He later rebuffs him when he gives Brian his phone number. Season Two In Episode 2.4, Troy surprisingly flirts with Ted Schmidt at Babylon during Pride 2002 and they go to Ted's place and have sex. after they finish, Ted's is amazed where Troy wasn't so enthusiastic. Ted gives him his card with his number and asks if he will be at the parade which he affirms he will be around. Ted later sees him at the bar only to be rebuffed by him. Season Five Troy gives a smug look at Ted and Emmett while at the gym. Emmett thinks he's attractive and doesn't remember him, but Ted does from Pride 2002. Emmett tries to tell him to let it go, but Ted puts himself out there for him to pursue. Ted acts calm and baits him in as though they have never met. Troy expresses interest in getting together and hooking up, which ted calmly replies nonchalantly, "Sure." After many rounds of sex, he tells Emmett and Brian how go it is. While Emmett tells him to end him, Brian is encouraging him to enjoy his prey. When they meet up again, they are cuddled up after having been intimate. Ted is about to delivery the news seeing Emmett and Brian as his consciences in his head. troy invites him out to Babylon with friends and he accepts. At Babylon, he attempts to introduce Ted to his friends and is approach by someone he rebuffed prior. After he pretends to assure him that he will call he rips the piece of paper into bits and rants where Ted can hear him. Ted Gets Even With Troy (Dialogue) *'Troy' : Fucking losers! They just don't get it, do they? These guys, I feel sorry for them. I can't help it, it's my nature. So out of the goodness of my heart, I have sex with them, give them something to remember for a rainy day. But it's never enough. They're pitiful. Fucking pitiful. *'Ted' : I know what you mean... I was one of them. *'Troy' : What? You're hot. *'Ted' : You didn't think so then. Pride, 2002. *'Troy' : Thought there was something familiar about you. *'Ted' : Yeah, I was one of your pity fucks. A fact you made painfully clear. Well, guess what? Now you're mine. Quotes * Fucking losers! They just don't get it, do they? These guys, I feel sorry for them. I can't help it, it's my nature. So out of the goodness of my heart, I have sex with them, give them something to remember for a rainy day. But it's never enough. They're pitiful. Fucking pitiful. -to Ted Relationships Brian Kinney They are acquainted in the steam room, and they hookup. Troy attempts to give Brian his contact information, but Brian dismissed him as a hookup and nothing more. Later, after Ted hooks up with him during the second season and is rebuffed by him, he tells Ted that he knows Troy, but continues to tease him about being "Aunt Pity Fuck". Michael Novotny Michael is vaguely acquainted with him in Season 1.3 when he looks for Brian in the steam room trying to convince him to come to his son's Bris. He later knows of his interaction with Ted which would gain some dislike towards him on Michael's part. Ted Schmidt Ted was consider "Aunt Pity Fuck" by him, but ted later gets even when he has gained more self confidence. At first, Troy surprisingly flirts with Ted Schmidt at Babylon during Pride 2002 and they go to Ted's place and have sex. after they finish, Ted's is amazed where Troy wasn't so enthusiastic. Ted gives him his card with his number and asks if he will be at the parade which he affirms he will be around. Ted later sees him at the bar only to be rebuffed by him. Ted gets even with him in the finale season, and it turns out Troy had actually grown genuine feelings for him, but is devastated when karma comes back to him. Emmett Honeycutt Emmett knows him from afar when Ted confides in him about how he was "Aunt Pity Fuck" during Pride 2002. Emmett holds an instant dislike for Troy because of how he treated his best friend, Ted. Trivia * He is portrayed by Lee Rumohr.